Dr.Mollica vs Jurassic Park Treasury
Anybody can make up this story as it goes along. =Story= A Dinosaur fan, none other than JP Treasury, was walking around in a jungle on an unknown island. Suddenly, he is attacked by an Ultimasaurus! The Dinosaur snapped him up in it's long jaws, but somebody came to the rescue, it was a person named Brandon Mollica as Brandon shot a flare in the sky as he took JP Treasury with him. JP Treasury then remembers how he lost his job because of him so after they left the Ultimasaurus JP Treasury tried to kill him by shooting him with Brandon's gun. But they realized that they were in the territory of Tyrannosaurus Rex! JP Treasury ran off, leaving Mollica behind. So Brandon stood as still as possible until the Tyrannosaurus decided to leave until I sneezed. Luckily Brandon hid behind a tree before the T-rex saw me as the T-rex left for JP Treasury. The T-rex chased after JP Treasury and he got caught at a dead end. The T-rex got close enough to him but JP Treasury jumped on it's head and stuck a grenade in his eye. The T-Rexes head blew up, killing it. JP Treasury then jumped into a glider with a gun on it, then flew off. He saw a Pteranodon come at him and tried to shoot him down but the bird got him and then got me. We kept punching each other in the face and then that no good bird let us go into the water where the Megalodon came out and ate the Pteranodon. JP Treasury threw Brandon into the ocean and then jumped in himself. He swam back onto the island, taking a piece of paper with plans of taking Dinosaurs off the island and to revive Jurassic Park San Diego. But it slipped out of his hand while I was swimming away from the Megalodon. Suddenly a huge Spinosaurus came out and attacked the Megalodon while I got on land and saw the plans of reviving Jurassic Park San Diego and went to get JP Treasury. I finally found him in the heart of the island and tried to tell him that if he goes through with that plan it will reek havoc on the city and destroy everyones family,even his."So what do you say JP Treasury lets end this story on a good note and agree to keep all these dinosaurs on Isla Sorna so everyone can live and nobody get hurt.I'll even let you have a segment in Isla Sorna survival.So do you accept my offer"? JP Treasury said "Tell me the details." Dr.Mollica said "Ok well you don't need to know the T-rex in San Diego stuff because I know you saw the movie Lost World:Jurassic Park but I will give info on the Isla Sorna survival segment. Its whatever you want it to be and because I saw your Jurassic Park:Secrets of ingen I thought that maybe in the series we can work together on our own adventures together.Plus we are the only two left on this wiki so we must learn to survive. So I'm gonna ask you one last time do you accept my offer?" JP Treasury said "I can't. SR will come back. He needs to work on his JP Monty Python thing. I'll wait 3 months."."Ok so we are going to get along now even if you can't be in Isla Sorna Survival I'm glad we are no longer enemies.". The End!!!!!!!! Category:JP Jokes Category:Make It Stories Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:VS Category:FanFiction